


Cosmic Moon Power

by Puppetqueen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Blanket warning for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Gen, Implied Junmyeon/everyone, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: Hope and rebirth always begin with the end.Or—Junmyeon as Queen Serenity.
Relationships: Junmyeon-centric - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Cosmic Moon Power

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a direct EXO retelling of this scene in the original anime: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9YNXc8dVPA
> 
> As such, some lines are taken directly from the clip or rephrased to fit the scene. Happy reading!

_No— it can’t be!_

Junmyeon falls to his knees, rendered weak by more than just the negative energy weighing heavy in the air. Dark matter ripples and sparks around him, evidence of Beryl gathering the forces of the Negaverse to her for another attack. It’s not enough that she’s leveled the Crystal Palace; Junmyeon knows she won’t stop until she’s claimed the moon in the name of the Dark Kingdom. 

“I can’t— I won’t let it end this way, my darlings.” He can barely get the words out, his voice breaking as the shards of his heart and soul lodge themselves into his throat. 

They’d rallied around him, surrounded him with their energy, their loyalty, their faith. Fire and lightning had come down with the wind to raze the assaulting legions; the earth shook, and pockets of negative space opened up while forests uprooted themselves and swallowed whole throngs of their enemies, glaciers of ice burying another horde while the light of the stars rained down from the heavens and ignited any who dared come close. 

But still it hadn’t been enough. 

When he’d given up his power to command the oceans so he could command a kingdom instead, he’d felt it was fair trade. What use did he have for the seas to bend at his will when peace and prosperity ruled all the land? What purpose was there for the rivers and the rain to obey him when whole galaxies had sworn him their allegiance? 

Oh, but now—after having seen them fall one by one, succumbing to their injuries and lying in motionless heaps around him—Junmyeon curses this twist of fate. What he’d give to add a tidal wave to their ranks, to conjure a whirlpool and engulf their armed foes. The same power that had allowed him to rule the Moon Kingdom with great harmony throughout the past millennia is the same one that cripples him now, making him useless in the face of Beryl’s attack. 

He has no choice now, only one last thing he can do for the ones that he loves. Junmyeon closes his eyes and grits his teeth, reaches deep within himself for the hidden gem within his body. 

_Meow!_

Distressed feline wails distract him for only a moment, twin tails, one black and the other white, twining frantically around his legs. Junmyeon lurches in place as the Imperium Silver Crystal materializes in front of him. 

“It’s the only way, Luna. I must sacrifice our kingdom to regain our peace. I won’t let Beryl take away our future.”

The Crystal glows with a blinding white light as Junmyeon attaches it to the crescent moon scepter in his hands and raises it above his head. 

_Please,_ he begs silently, as he calls on the power of the moon, of the planets, of heaven and earth. _Lend me your powers just one more time, my loves._

It all happens so quickly after that. 

_“You haven’t seen the last of me-”_ Beryl screams into the void. In what feels like an eternity trapped in one breath, she and her army from the Negaverse are sucked into the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Around him, the oppressive energy of dark matter drains away like a vacuum, the dead silence surrounding him suddenly deafening. 

Junmyeon staggers onto a fallen pillar, breath coming in labored gasps. The Crystal is no longer glowing, it’s mighty sheen corrupted by the evil it holds inside. It’s the best he could do. He couldn’t destroy Beryl or her army, not if he wanted the others to live on. Now they’re all trapped inside the power of the Crystal together, with only one chance at a future. 

With the Crystal tainted by darkness, Junmyeon can no longer use it to sustain their kingdom. He has only enough power to send them with all they need into the future—to Earth, perhaps, for a better life? A normal life? As long as they are living, Junmyeon doesn’t care. They’ll be reborn on earth without memories of their time on the moon. 

_Meow!_

“Don’t worry, Artemis, me too.” Junmyeon reassures the white cat bumping its head against his splayed hands, too weak to pet it properly. “You’ll come find us, won’t you? If the Negaverse ever breaks free, you’ll know what to do, old friends.”

 _Farewell,_ Junmyeon thinks, as he lets the last dregs of his power consume him and pull him into the Crystal as well. It feels almost like he’s being welcomed by eight pairs of arms - warm, even as their home crumbles and dissolves. 

_On behalf of the moon, we will be free again._

**Author's Note:**

> So… hear me out. Junmyeon as the king of Bunny Citizens out there-- you can’t convince me this wasn’t fate, okay? And because I’m here to push the Su!Harem agenda, the other members are simultaneously all Sailor Scouts but all of them are also Tuxedo Mask/King Endymion. /shrugs shoulders/
> 
> Don't look at me like that. That's just how it's gotta be. I don't make the rules. (Junmyeon does. He makes the rules because he's the Qu--)


End file.
